Running Blind
by HugeColorLove
Summary: When your biggest dream was to go to Europe, and you finally get the chance to do it, but everything turns out bad is one of the most horrible feelings. But if you are with your friends, everything is better, right? Summary is horrible, but the story is better, I hope.
1. Just the beginning

**Hiii my Rainbows! Okay, it's official now, I call my readers Rainbows. Sorry, but I love colors (as my username says) and rainbows, so do I with my readers :D I hope you like it :) Buuut the inbeing now is that I wrote this new story, what was hard to choose between my _4 total new ideas_, but now I decided to write all of them. Maybe at the same time, maybe after eachother... but expect with new stories :) Now I choose the 4th, what was actually my dream, and it was... well, weird, but I changed a lots on it, it came from ONE scene... I can get ideas from the most weird things xD Okay so I hope you'll like it :) (oh and I don't own Victorious)**

It was a sunny and hot day in Los Angeles, the sky was couldless and beautifully blue, the birds were chirking loudly and there was only a slight, warm breeze. The day started as it'll be good, but Tori Vega woke up to her sister's screaming at 6 AM, what made her completely frozen. Trina's bloodcurdling shriek early in the morning wasn't the best thing to wake up to, so she immediately jumped up in her bed.  
"What are you doing?!" she shouted still frightened and quickly climbed out of her bed, slipping her feet into her homewear shoes, then left her room running to find her sister.  
"I can't find my hair curler!" she whispered standing in the middle of the bathroom, completely despairingly. Tori sighed in relief, but she was still mad because Trina woke her up.  
"Why do you need it that much? Make your hair wet, curl it up on hair curlers and dry it." she shrugged and yawned looking around. Trina made the bathroom look like a battlefield, she had her clothes on the shelf, her shoes under the cabinet and all her make-up and beauty thing were scattered around her in a circle.  
"That's a good idea! Not like I couldn't figure it out..." she thanked, then immediately changed her mind. Tori just shook her head and decided that if she's already awake she won't go back to bed, so she started searching for her comb, and when she found it, combed her hair standing beside the window in her room. The city was slowly waking up, the lights weren't illuminated and some people were walking there, but they all were slow as everyone at 6AM.  
After she made her hair and dressed up in a simple pair of dark jeans, a red T-shirt and a cream-colored, tufted waistcoat, she went downstairs and started searching for breakfast.  
"Torii! Where's my breakfast?" Trina screamed, as she ran downstairs after her sister.  
"In the fridge? What did you think, I made you food?" she laughed tiredly and took a sip from her orange juice.  
"Actually, yes! Well then, what do you have for breakfast?" she asked collapsing to a chair beside Tori.  
"As you can see, orange juice and cereal." she said and pointed at them on the table.  
"Okay, I'm gonna eat that, too." she told her solemnly, and stood up going to the counter.  
"I see you could make your hair curly..." Tori whispered yawning, as she looked over on her sister.  
"Yes I did! I'm not that lame to can't do a simple curl." she laughed victoriously.

After they got to school, Trina immediately ran away with her friends, so Tori went to her locker and packed her things until someone covered her eyes.  
"Guess who's this!" the person ordered excitedly in a childish tone, so Tori could tell who is it after a second.  
"Cat, stop acting like such a 5 years old." she smiled and grabbed her wrists to take her hands away from her face.  
"Aww, okay, but I thought this would be harder." she said playing with her hair and watching Tori.  
"Will you come with me to class?" she asked, as she took away a book from her locker.  
"Uh, no, I can't now. I have make up class." she said with a disgusted face.  
"Again?" Tori sighed locking her locker and turning to the redhead.  
"Yes. But I thought I passed it!" Cat said tantruming, and ran away. Tori looked after her for a while, but when she went upstairs and disappeared behind the wall, she started walking slowly to Sikowitz's class. Before she entered she could hear some angry shout and yell, what were in really familiar voices, so she didn't open the door, just put her ear to it and tried to understand some of their sayings.  
"No, I said I was with my cousins!" yelled someone in a deeper voice, it was obviously a man.  
"I can't trust you!" screamed a girl, and the recognition came to Tori like a lightning. They were Beck and Jade fighting again – and obviously around a meaningless thing, again.  
"Why? Because I have to be with my family instead of being with you all the time?" he asked loudly in an angry tone. Tori's heart beated so fast because of the knowing that they could find her in every moment, but she didn't move.  
"I'm sure you weren't with your family!" Jade shouted and nervously chewed on her chewing gum.  
"Okay, don't believe me! Me, your boyfriend." he said completely offended and was about to go out of the class. It made Tori frozen, because if they go out from there they would find her, so she almost ran away, when she heard the loudest yell that she ever heard in her life..  
"WAIT!" she yelled.  
"What?" he turned back and leaned against the wall.  
"I can't believe my boyfriend, because I don't have a boyfriend." she said calmly.  
"So you say, you wanna break up with me?" he asked in disbelief and walked closer.  
"No. I already did." she shrugged, spit out her chewing gum, then threw it into the dustbin. Tori thought this is the perfect moment to go in, like she heard nothing, when Beck opened the door she was standing in front of.  
"Oh, um... Hi Beck!" she said nervously, and she felt that her face slowly turns into blood red like Cat's hair.  
"Morning Tori." he smiled tiredly and almost left her, when he turned back for no reason.  
"Um... Did you forget anything?" she asked when he came back to her.  
"No, I just..." he stuttered, then finally said it. "Did you hear anything?"  
"No... I heard only when you stomped here." she lied, with her face going to red again.  
"Okay." he said, forcing a smile, then patted her head and walked away. Tori stood there for a while, and the bell cut her off of her thoughts, so she quickly went to class. She sat between Cat and André, so she was in trouble when they saw her face.  
"What's wrong?" asked Cat on her own, bubbly voice. Tori just shook her head and sighed.  
"Nothing, I'm okay Cat, don't worry."  
"Aww, Tori, come on, tell us!" said André, and pushed her on the ribs.  
"No, it's really nothing." Tori replied in a tired voice.  
"Morning, class!" yelled Sikowitz, as he like exploded into the room and jumped up on the stage. "We are gonna do something... exciting today! Well, not really do, but..."  
"Just tell us what is it!" Jade interrupted with crossed arms and an agry face. Sikowitz stopped for a second, then started talking again.  
"As you all know, it's May now, and this is time for..." he narrated with an excited voice, what made a major part of the class excited, too – especially Cat.  
"Eating gum bears?" she asked loudly and took out a gum bear from her bra.  
"Um, well, not really... but why don't?" Sikowitz shrugged, walked up to Cat and took away the gum bear from her what she was handing to him. The he went back to the stage, ate the gum bear and continued talking.  
"So. It's May as you know, and this is the time for... CLASS TRIP!" he yelled in excitement, and Cat immediately screamed at it.  
"Where will we go?" asked André, but he sounded like he totally didn't want it.  
"Good question!" said Sikowitz winking at his class, but they all hissed and groaned at this. "I was kidding. We will go to Sant'Agata fortress!"  
"One time my brother was in a fortress... he got shot by a guard. He said it was in the cold war." Cat said playing with her bright red hair.  
"I doubt it." Jade hissed immediately.  
"Why?" she asked and turned to her friend with a confused look.  
"Children, later! Sant'Agata is a beautiful town, and the fortress, too!" Sikowitz tried to calm them down.  
"We're gonna watch a boring city on our class trip?" asked Jade wide eyed in disbelief.  
"I heard about Sant'Agata... People says it's a gothic city." narrated Tori interrupting their conversation.  
"I'm coming!" she yelled immediately, and raised her hands up to the air.  
"Great!" said Sikowitz as he clapped one time.  
"And where is this city?" asked André.  
"It's in Italy, Benevento."  
"Oh my god, will we go to Europe?" asked Tori and Jade at the same time in excitement.  
"Mhm, we will!" nodded Sikowitz. "We'll be there for two weeks, and we'll go on the next Saturday. Expect with time difference, almost 9 hours!"  
"Wow, this is gonna be great!" said Tori totally surprised and looked around in the class. All of them were – at least a bit – excited, especially Cat, who was bouncing around in a circle in the room.

In the evening the gang went out to the Karaoke Dokie to talk about the class trip, and of course to chill out. They took a seat in the corner and while they were listening to the music they read the menu.  
"I think we shall have Buffalo Nuggets again." André recommended, as he put down the menu.  
"Sounds good. But I'm gonna have a burrito." said Jade in a total careless voice, and took a sip from her cola.  
"Will we sing tonight?" asked Cat with a silly smile on her face, what was surrounded by her incredibly curly hair – she made it curly again, like it was on the night what they spent at Sikowitz's.  
"No way. I'm not gonna sing here anymore." hissed Jade.  
"But I think I will. I just don't know the song..." said Tori looking around on the gang with a thinking face.  
"What do you like the most recently?" asked André, like the musician, who can help if it's needed.  
"I don't know, maybe _Melody_ from Lena Katina." she shrugged staring at her glass of lemonade.  
"That's a duet." said Beck, finally speaking up.  
"I know, this is the reason because I can't sing it." she sighed and ran over the menu with her eyes again.  
"I'll sing it with you." smiled André.  
"No, it really doesn't needed, I already found another song, _Wide Awake_ from Katy Perry." she told him a bit nervous and took her drink with a slightly shaking hand.  
"Are you okay? You seem so nervous." asked Cat totally innocent, but it made Beck suspicious.  
"I'm okay Cat, don't worry." she said, forcing a smile. There was an awkward silence, until the voice of the DJ broke it.  
"Who's coming now? Last performer tonight!" he yelled.  
"Come on Vega, sing something then go home with the prize!" said Jade rolling her eyes.  
"Haha, how funny! Okay, I'm going to sing." she sighed as she stood up and ran over to the DJ. They quickly talked over the song, then he gave her a microphone and sent her up to the stage.  
"Okay, the next – and the last for tonight – performer is Tori Vega with _Wide Awake_ from Katy Perry! Woo-hoo!" he yelled and turned off the lights to start, when someone patted his shoulder.  
"Hey! Can you please play _Melody_ from Lena Katina and give me a microphone, too?" asked Beck whispering. The DJ looked at him a bit confused, but nodded.  
"Sure. Will it be a surprise? She'll be shocked." he laughed quietly as he put on that song and gave him a microphone.  
"Yes." he said and smiled slightly, when the song started.  
"What? This isn't _Wide Awake_..." said Cat looking around confusedly. When the lights turned on they could see how surprised was Tori, but when she had to start singing, she started in her beautiful voice.

_Follow me into the night,  
Close your eyes and see...  
Let us fly so far away,  
I'll take you on this dream with me_

__She was completely into the song then, and almost sang the next line, when she realized that this is a duet and she had no pair to sing with, so stopped for a second, when someone sang it instead of her as he stepped on the stage.  
"_This is my melody!_" Beck sang, what made Tori – and probably all of the crowd – surprised, but they didn't stop, the two on the platform stepped closer and continued the song with so much emotion.

_And I won't let you go,  
I won't let you fall  
There's something that I can feel...  
This is my melody!  
And I won't let you go,  
I won't let you fall  
There's something that I can feel...  
This is my melody!_

They sang it as he held his microphone to her mouth, and she held her one to his mouth, what made them to get more close. The crowd slowly started crooning and waving, except from Jade, who was sitting in the corner of the room watching them with an angry face.  
"Don't you enjoy it?" asked André with a huge smile on his face pushing Jade gently by her shoulder. She forced a tired smile and shook her head.  
"I'm gonna breath some fresh air, okay?" she asked him as she stood up and walked over to the door. She saw that he nods to her question, then she left the Karaoke Dokie.

_I will lead you through the night  
Come with me, you'll see...  
In this place so far away,  
Just let go and dream with me!_

She sounded beautiful, even when he stared her to her eyes for a longer time, she had a lots of emotions in her voice and sparkling eyes from nervousness and excitement, but she continued without paying attention.

_This is my melody!_

He sang the next line, stepping a little more closer to her – they were about 3 inches away from eachother. Her heart beated a way more fast then it did before, she took breaths more often, but she didn't mind, just smiled and sang with him.

_And I won't let you go,  
I won't let you fall  
There's something that I can feel...  
This is my melody!_

They sang the last chorus soon, what was the most passionate, even though that all of them were full with emotions. After they finished the song, the lights immediately turned off and the crowd started clapping so loudly.  
"Whoo!" Cat screamed as she clapped for them standing and grinning all the time.  
"You were awesome." he whispered, what she barely could hear because of the noises all around them, but she smiled widely and thanked him.  
"Not as much as you were." she said softly as they hugged eachother.  
"So they were Tori Vega and Beck Oliver!" the DJ yelled, so the crowd started clapping and screaming once again, but after a few minutes they calmed down and went back to do what they did before.  
"Oh my god, Toriii! You were amazing!" screamed Cat and immediately hugged them both.  
"Haha, thanks, Cat!" she said as she patted her back.  
"Okay so what are we gonna do now?" asked Robbie, who was total quiet in the whole night – they almost forgot he was there.  
"Maybe eat our food, wait for the announcement of results then go home?" Tori asked back like it was obvious, but Robbie just rolled his eyes.

**Okay so this was the first chapter of Running Blind (named after a t.A.T.u. song, again xP), I hope you liked it :) Well, I know the Karaoke Dokie idea was used so many times, but I think it's a bit different, so... Well, I'll try to be fast with the next chapter (and not to promote myself or something, but I wanna say that I'm working on _All the things she said_, too, but I'm at a very hard situation, it is because it took/take this long time :/ ) Review please, you know, that makes me happy. :)**


	2. When things get complicated

**Hiiii Rainbows! I'm here again :) I like this story very much now, so I thought I'm gonna write the next chapter as fast as I can. Now I want to say sorry because of the grammar mistakes what I made in the previous chapter (and what I probably will make in this one, too), but I was half asleep when I wrote the Karaoke Dokie part (imagine the situation, after a tiring day at midnight), so... :/ Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter, too :) (I don't own Victorious)**

A few days later the gang were sitting in Sikowitz's classroom waiting for him and talking, when he arrived.

"Hi people." he greeted them quietly, in a low voice. He wasn't really like the normal Sikowitz, he was slow, disappointed and a bit mad, too.

"What's wrong?" asked Tori immediately.

"My old, really, really old enemy just ruins our class trip by coming with his class, too!" he explained groaning. Cat's smile dropped as she heard it and she raised her right hand to the air. "Yes, Cat?"

"Do they have a redhead like me?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"No, they have a crazy purplehead. She totally freaks me out." said Sikowitz, shivering a bit.

"She must be evil!" she answered as she crossed her arms and sat down. Robbie looked over at her slightly smiling – he really liked Cat, just neither of them knew it. They felt something different, but didn't know what, just enjoyed it.

"She is, trust me." hissed Sikowitz. "So now, we need to win!"

"Win what?" asked Jade confusedly.

"The competition! He hated me since we first met, and he's a drama teacher like me. We need to end this fight with making a competition, something like 'who is the best drama teacher?', so we need to make a play." he explained.

"To our class trip? Isn't it... weird?" asked André wide eyed.

"It is." said Sikowitz awkwardly, then continued. "So I started to write it yesterday evening, and it works good, I already have the cast list."

"I will be the main woman, right?" asked Jade victoriously.

"Yes, you will." he nodded and gave Jade a paper with the list. She quickly read it, then looked up wide eyed, completely angry.

"Why did Beck get the main man's role?" she asked furiously.

"Because he deserves it." shrugged Sikowitz, and gave the lists to the others, too.

"I'll be Jade's understudy!" Cat screamed in excitement and jumped up a little.

"And I'll be Beck's understudy." commented André, and looked around in the room.

"I wanna swap my role to Cat's!" yelled Jade after a moment.

"You can't." Sikowitz told her.

"Why?!" she asked – or screamed – angrily.

"Because I made the main woman gothic, and Cat... she just can't be gothic." he shrugged. All of the class were blinkling in disbelief at this sentence.

"Then why is she my understudy? If I get sick or something she takes my role!" yelled Jade and jumped up from her seat. Sikowitz stopped for a few seconds, then changed the roles.

"Okay, then Tori is your understudy."

"Aaaww, but I wanted to be Jade's understudy!" whimpered Cat.  
"Sorry, Cat." said Sikowitz, then continued his explaining. "We'll start the rehearsals tomorrow, I almost finished the script. Any questions?"

"I have a feeling that I will get sick and I won't get healthy again until the end of the class trip." hissed Jade, what made Sikowitz shot her an angry look.

"Wait, then who will I be?" asked Cat when she realized that after Tori took her role, she doesn't know who will she be.

"Good question! Tori, who were you going to be?" he asked back and turned to Tori. She quickly checked the list, the looked up again.

"Cat will be Beck's little sister."

"Oh no, I will have a brother again! I hope he won't get a shot by a guard in the fortress..." she whispered afraidly playing with her hair.

"He won't, don't worry." Robbie told her, putting an arm around her shoulders and gently squeezing her. Cat smiled widely and blushed a bit, what made Robbie smile, too.

The next day, when they started the rehearsals was a bit difficult, because Jade and Tori were fighting around their roles for hours, when they had to start learning.

"No, I didn't say I don't want that role! I'm just saying that Sikowitz gave it to YOU, and not ME, so you have to take it!" Tori shouted tiredly.

"But if you want it then why don't you take it? Sikowitz really wouldn't mind, am I right?!" Jade screamed at the teacher, who was leaning against the wall drinking coconut milk totally sank in his thoughts, so he jumped up when she screamed at him.

"I don't even know what are you two talking about." he told them awkwardly. Jade rolled her eyes and hissed in disbelief, then threw down her script to the floor.

"I was fighting with Tori about switching our roles, but you didn't even listen to us! I asked, would you mind if Tori takes my role?!" she repeated more angrily and stomped around in a little circle almost plucking her hair.

"Ooh, still this fight? I'm tired of it." he said feeling uncomfortable.

"Then what will you do? Give Tori my role or continue listen to it?" asked Jade again, and her head started to be all red from anger. Sikowitz looked at her shyly for a few seconds, then rather continued drinking coconut milk after he turned around – so he showed his back to Jade. It made her more angry, and she started screaming without stopping.

"This causes me headache!" said Cat screaming, too. Robbie nodded with a painful face, and quickly covered her ears with his hands, trying to block out Jade's loud voice. He just closed his eyes tightly and tried to think about anything else and don't care about the noises. André was standing there for minutes wide eyed, speechless, then rather left the Blackbox Theatre, leaving the others there.

"Shut up!" yelled Tori at Jade finally, what made her stop for a while.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"Don't you think your screaming is annoying and this whole fight is meaningless?" Tori asked back angrily and tiredly at the same time.

"Oh, really? If it's meaningless then why don't you take my role to get some meaning for this all?" she asked – or told her – sarcastically and crossed her arms. Tori was about to answer, and she already took a deep breath to deny, when Beck cut her off.

"Please, Tori, take her role." he asked her, but it was more like a desperate begging. She looked at him for a few seconds, and he stared back, straight into her eyes, and tried to tell her by eye contact all the things he wanted to say about this fight, what seemed like working, because she swallowerd, then nodded.

"Why?" she asked after a few silent seconds. Beck shook his head, because she didn't get what he wanted. He had enough from that fight, but it wasn't the reason why he wanted her to take Jade's role. The main woman and the main man were a couple in the play, and he was the main man with Jade, the main woman. And he wanted Tori to take the goth girl's part, because he wanted _her_ to play his girlfriend, not his ex.

"Can you two stop being so dramatic? Eye contact, what a lame idea..." Jade rolled her eyes furiously when she saw them looking straight into eachother's eyes. Tori looked down to the floor and sighed.

"Anyways, I am not gonna take your role. You always wanted to be a main characther, now you got it, why aren't you happy?" she asked tiredly, but Jade answered with a loud hiss.

"Fine. Don't switch roles. Just start it already and let me go home!" she said with a nervous and angry face. As Sikowitz heard it, he warnly came out from his hiding place, what was behind the curtains, and looked around.

"Can we start now?" he asked quietly, taking another sip from his coconut milk.

"Yeah." Beck sighed and pulled himself away from the wall that he was leaning against before. "Wait, where's André?"

"I don't know, he was here before..." Tori aswered confusedly looking around.

"I am gonna find him, wait." Jade told them, and after she put down her script on a chair she quickly left the Blackbox Theatre. A long, awkward silence came, Cat and Robbie were sitting next to eachother sinking into their own thoughts, Tori was counting the seconds on the clock and Beck was reading the script quietly. The only noise was the sound of Sikowitz's continuous sup, but that didn't even matter.

At the same moment, Jade was almost running in the hallway of Hollywood Arts, searching for André, who left the Blackbox Theatre during her and Tori's fight and still didn't come back. Her footsteps sounded so loud in the big, silent building as she walked through all of the corridors. When she reached the hall, she heard quiet talking from behind of the stairs, so she stopped and quickly ran to the lockers to find a hiding place. She was all like a fly on the wall, as she leaned against the wall and warnly looked around.

"No, I will go to the class trip. I don't care what are you saying! Yes, you are my dad but you can't tell me what will I do! Am I _only_ 17 years old? Only?! I'm in 11th grade, dad!" André yelled into his phone, and Jade clearly could tell he was fighting with his dad. She heard the reason, too, but she couldn't get the point why did his dad want him to stay at home, instead of having fun with his friends and class. She was too shocked to do anything, and she rather prefered the way that she's only there without André notices her, so she slowly stepped backwards to be completely hidden. After a few seconds with nervous waiting, André finally hung up and stood up from the cool floor, then started walking back to the Blackbox Theatre when he bumped into the spying Jade behind the wall.

"Ooh... This is not what it looks like..." Jade tried to explain everything, but the awkwardness filled the air and she could only stutter. André licked his lower lip and after closing his eyes for a second, he looked down on her.

"Don't apologize, I really don't mind if you heard it. At least you know the reason if I can't come..." he sighed and closed his eyes again. Jade opened her mouth to say something, but she had no idea what would fit to the situation, so she quickly stepped to him and hugged him tightly, without saying anything.

"Okay, I heard that he wants you to stay at home, because you are „only" 17, but... why?" she asked quietly as she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"He thinks I'm too young to go to Europe for two weeks, and he's afraid of planes, so he doesn't want me to be on one." he answered and gently patted her back.

"But we all are 17 like you, and our parents let us to go to Europe." she said confusedly and wiped away a bunch of hair from her face.

"Yeah, but their brothers probably weren't on a plane what crashed into the ocean and all of the passengers on it had died..." he whispered in a painful voice. Jade felt like her heart stopped for a second, and she already regretted what did she say.

"Aw... I didn't know it. I'm so sorry." she said quietly, and slowly pulled back from the hug.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. You couldn't know it." he shrugged like it was nothing, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now come on, go back to the Blackbox Theatre, I bet they are already looking for us. Really, why did you come here?"

"I was looking for you, too." she told him blushing, then quickly started walking, and didn't wait for André, so she arrived at the theatre room almost a half minute before André.

"Oh, Jade, André, finally!" yelled Sikowitz clapping his hands together. Jade smiled awkwardly when all of the stundets in the room turned to them and watched them curiously, then her smile dropped and she started to be all angry again.

"What are you watching? Haven't you seen a human before?" she asked furiously as she looked around in the Blackbox Theatre and shot everyone a mad glare.

"Jade, your make-up..." Tori told her softly as she pointed at her own face and „drew" the lines with her finger where Jade had black stripes on her cheeks by the flowed down mascara.

"What?" she whispered as she placed a hand on her face, and when she saw the black stain on her fingers what her make-up made, her jaw dropped. "What is this?"

"Were you crying?" Cat asked sadly, while she played with her skirt's ruffles. She sat in Robbie's lap, who's arm was around her waist holding her.

"No, I wasn't! I mean... I don't know." she said desperately and almost ran out from the theatre when she bumped into André.

"Hey, Jade, watch out!" he told her a bit loudly, but still gentle.

"Sorry... I'm sorry." she whispered again, then turned back to the class. She was about to ask Sikowitz if she could go out to the bathroom clean her face, but her stare landed on Tori and Beck, who were sitting next to each other so close, and from her point, it looked like they were holding hands. Jade swallowed awkwardly, then moved her gaze to Sikowitz.

"Can I go to the bathroom and remove these... thingies?" she asked him quietly as she showed the black make-up stains on her cheeks. She sounded broken and shy, what made the class shocked – they never saw Jade like this, except from Tori, who was with her when she broke up with Beck first time. And even though she knew Jade will be okay soon, like last time, it shocked her, too.

"Of course you can." Sikowitz nodded, so Jade quickly left the Blackbox Theatre again and went to the bathroom. André looked around, then decided to go to Tori and Beck, so he sat down next to them.

"What happened while you two were away?" Tori asked André quietly when she thought that was the perfect moment to ask it.

"Nothing. Jade just heard my conversation with my dad, this is everything." he shrugged like it was nothing, even though it was something important, but he didn't feel like this is the time to tell them.

"But what did you talk about? She is all freaked out, and she's never like this, so this must be an important thing." she continued pleading, until André sighed and gave up on being mysterious.

"I'll tell you and Beck after the rehearsal, okay?" he asked her with a serious look.

"Okay." she answered and forced a slight smile, then leaned against the backrest of the chair. After a few minutes Jade came back; she looked more calm than before, and her flowed down mascara had gone away, so her face was the normal again, too.

"I'm here." she said quietly, like nobody noticed her, then took her script from the chair where she put it down before, and walked up to stage.

"Great. Everybody, come on stage, we are starting!" yelled Sikowitz clapping twice, and sat down on a chair opposite of the scene.

After the rehearsal, Tori, André and Beck went to the Nozu to talk about the things that happened. They wanted to invite Robbie and Cat, too, but they knew Robbie would take it bad and Cat would scream it to the world, so they said they will tell them when it's really needed. They took their seats in the corner and after they told the waitress what they wanted to eat, André started telling the story.

"But you are almost an adult man, why can't you come?" asked Tori totally disappointed, after he told them everything.

"I don't know. My dad still thinks that I'm a kid." André answered as he sighed and took a sip from his drink.  
"It's so unfair. And you are my partner in the play, Sikowitz would get totally sad if he finds out that you can't come and practice with me." said Tori looking down. When Beck saw her sad face, he gently squeezed her hand, making her to look at him and force a smile, but then she immediately looked back to André.

"Yeah... I don't know what shall I do. Because beggin' on my knees would be the less working idea, so... Any other plans to let me go on the class trip?" he asked, trying to make a joke of it, but the morale didn't really fit for humor.

"Maybe you shall sneak out?" Tori recommended smacking.

"Yeah... yeah, it might work... I'll try. But at first, I'll try to convince him about how important and safe is this." he said, making the end of the conversation.

After their dinner at the Nozu, they all went home, André caught a bus, and Beck walked home with Tori. They both were silent, they could hear only their footsteps on the cool sidewalk, and the quiet buzzing of the lights on the street, what felt kinda relaxing. Tori was a bit happier than she was before, maybe she realized that she could do nothing for André so being sad about it is unnecessary, or the fact that Beck seemed like he was really caring about her made her cheery. She walked a bit fast enjoying the slightly warm, spring night, and as he followed her a few steps back, he felt something had changed. He didn't know what, he just thought about Tori on a bit different way than he did before, and it made him think about it in the whole night – until she broke the silence.

"Why are you so stern this evening?" she asked suddenly as she stopped walking, when she realized that he just followed her without doing anything.

He answered only with a shrug slightly smilling, looking down and watching his feet. "I don't know, but why do you think I'm stern?"

"Just... just." she stuttered. "You don't say anything, you were quiet at the Nozu, too, and now you walk behind me speechless."

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked again, and put an arm around her shoulders, then gently squeezed her. She closed her eyes as a wide smile spreaded across her face, what made Beck smile, too.

"I don't know. Just show that you're alive." she shrugged still smilling with closed eyes, even though they started walking slowly again.

"How shall I do that?" he looked at her with a playful grin on his face, but she just shook her head laughing.

"I have no idea. Maybe you shall talk." she shrugged still happily. He shot her a way much overacted face of thinking, then stopped being funny and sighed.

"About my fight with Jade a few days ago..." he started, but she cut him off by raising her hands up in the air denying.

"Wait! Before you start apologizing, I shall." she sighed. He raised an eyebrow, he had no idea why shall she apologize, so he stayed quiet and attentively listened to her. "When you asked that what did I hear when you had a fight with Jade, and I said only when you came to the door... Well, I lied. I heard almost everything. I heard she didn't trust in you and she didn't believe you, I heard when you broke up and when you opened the door I was scared of what would you do if I tell you I heard everything, so I lied." she said blushing, and immediately sticked her stare to the ground.

Beck just stood there beside her, with an arm still around her, but didn't say anything, just watched the buildings surrounding them and bit his lower lip. Then he finally spoke up, but with that, he pulled his arm back from her shoulders. "It's okay."

"What? Is... Is it okay? B-But I lied and everything and-" she started, but she was cut off by his hiss.

"Yeah, it's okay. If you haven't heard it, at some point you will come to know anyways, so... And I think this was the easier way." he shrugged and tried to look neutral. She looked very surprised, but then shook her head.

"Okay, and what did you want to say?" she asked looking down awkwardly.

"Well... I wanted to tell you that we broke up with Jade, but now I see you already know, so..." he shrugged again, putting his hands in his pockets. They both were silent again, and they were about to stay quiet for like hours, when some noise suddenly broke the silence on the street, and after a huge thunder, the cold rain started pouring like it would never end.

"Oh god..." she groaned looking up on the black sky, and she got more afraid when she couldn't see even the moon, only dark grey clouds. "What now?"

"Running home?" he recommended putting his hood on. Tori just stood there frozen, frowning, watching the storm what slowly turned into a hurricane.

"We are about 3 miles away from my house, what do you think, how can we reach that before the storm hits?" she asked back covering her head with her hands, trying to keep her hair dry, but she failed no matter how did she tried.

"I think it already hit." he told her pointing at the sky what had falling pieces of ice in the rain then.

"This storm gets even more better." she hissed and opened her bag to find a book what she could put on her head to cover it from the ice.

"Shouldn't we like... find a hiding place until this ends?" he asked as he took off his jacket and put it in Tori's hand. "Take it on, you won't get cold. I hope."

"T-Thanks." she said surprised and immediately got dressed into his jacket. She couldn't believe he cared about her after she told him that she spied on him and Jade, but it gave her some warm feeling what made her smile unintentionally. "Isn't your house about... 200 metres away from here?"

He thought about it for a few seconds, then grabbed one of her wrists as he nodded and started running. Tori didn't really get it, but ran after him until they reached his RV, then he quickly opened the door and let her in. After closing the door and taking some breaths, they both sat down, both on the floor.

"I would never want to be outside in a storm like this." she said still shivering, and she quickly took off his jacket and gave it back to him.

"Me neither. How much wet are you? Won't you get cold?" he asked, doesn't caring about the fact that he was all wet and his clothes stuck to his body like a second skin, but he didn't care. She looked over her body shivering, then swallowed as she looked up at him.

"Totally. I mean, all my T-shirt and shirt are wet, and my jeans, too." she whispered feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay..." he answered sighing and stood up, then walked to his closet. "I don't have so girly clothes – at least I hope –, but I think they would be better enough only for this night." he told her chuckling as he took off a bit oversized pullover and a pair of jeans. She smiled slightly as she shrugged and after he held her the clothes, she looked around.

"Um... where can I change into them?" she asked feeling uncomfortable. He looked surprised a bit, then he realized what did she mean and laughed awkwardly at his own stupidness, then pointed at a door.

"There." he smiled at her, and made her smile, too. After she walked to that room, he watched the door for a while, then started changing into dry clothes, too.

A half an hour later, they both were bored, even though they were there for eachother, so they could talk, watch a movie or do anything, but there was a small problem – all the electricity went away with the storm. Beck was sitting on the couch leaning against it's backrest, and Tori was lying on the floor, for no reason; both of them were quiet.

"We really shall do something." she whimpered as she covered her face with her hands – or rather with Beck's pullover's sleeves, because that was too big on her and it's sleeves slid down to her palms.

"Yeah, but what? I can see something when a lightning hits, other times I see nothing." he sighed rubbing his eyes. "And this darkness make me so sleepy."

"Same. Um... let's talk about something." she said, sitting up on the floor and looking around, but she could see only some big things, like the bed or the couch. She slowly stood up, dusting her clothes and warnly, like a zombie, started to find Beck. After she accidentally hit her leg in the edge of the table near the couch, she knew he was there somewhere, but he didn't talk or make any noise to help her find him, so she gave up and sat down on the nearest empty place to her. She started searching with her hands, but he always leaned away from her, so she couldn't find him what made her pretty angry.

"I know you are here, don't play with me!" she groaned, crossing her arms on her chest. After this, she could hear a soft chuckle, then she felt he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"You know I was joking." he said, as he gently kissed her hair. It made her blush so hard, with a red face like Cat's hair was, but hopefully the room was still dark so he couldn't see her reaction.

Another half an hour had passed, the storm didn't get better – neither the electricity –, but the two of them haven't moved in all of that time. Tori's head fell on his shoulder as she fell asleep in the darkness and the relaxing noises of the pouring rain, even though it had thunders in it, and Beck was about to go to sleep, too, when her phone started buzzinh.

"Tori... your phone..." he said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand after he yawned. Tori slowly lifted her head up and reached over to get her phone, but after she saw who called her, her face froze and all of her red blush went away. "What's wrong?"

But she couldn't answer, just after a few seconds, taking a deep breath. "The caller is unknown _again_."

**So Rainbows, this was the second chapter, and I really-really hope you liked it :) I'll try to continue as soon as it's possible, but I have a lots of to dos and plans, so I'm busy ._. But I'll write the next chapter really fast, I promise! If I made grammar or any mistakes again... then sorry, but you know I'm Hungarian and I'm still learning English x_x And I have no idea why does this text have smaller characthers, I didn't make it have them.**


	3. Hidden feelings

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night... DAY! So well, good day. Whatever. So I'm here with this new chapter, what I hope you will like. Some twists, but not that many, and I have to warn you before, because it will have a Bade subplot (I have to say this because it's originally a Bori fanfic, so...), but _nothing romantic_. Oh and a lots of Jandré! :) So, prepare your eyes, here comes the all new chapter! I still don't own Victorious, btw.**

They both were quiet, looking into eachother's eyes and trying to figure out what to do. Tori's face clearly reflected in the dim light of her phone's screen that how afraid was she as she looked at Beck for advice.

"J-Just answer it..." he told her trying to sound confident, but he was worried about Tori. She said the caller is unknown _again_, what made him feel she had someone who harassed her, and if she had, he would be too afraid. But she realized his stuttering, what caused him to feel bad, because he couldn't even calm her down, what was really needed at the moment.

"Are you sure? What if they will threaten me or something?" she asked frightened as her phone in her shaking hand started playing her ringtone again – what was _Finally Falling,_ but none of them noticed it then.

"See. I'm here with you, and I will protect you if it's needed. But if you aren't going to answer this, they might keep on calling you, what I think you don't want." he said, finally seriously confident. She was hesitating again, but his cold yet soft glare what he shot at her saying that don't fear and answer it made her swallow, then answer the caller.

"Vega, where are you? André can't stop worrying about you because of this idiot storm!" yelled Jade at the other side of their connection on the phone. When she heard her voice, she laughed awkwardly at her own stupidness, since she knew that Jade's number was always unknown, but she didn't realize it.

"Somewhere. But I'm okay, tell him this, okay?" she asked back. "Wait, what are you doing at André's?"

"Why do you think I'm at André's?" Jade laughed histerically in the phone.

"Because if you weren't at his, he would be at yours, and you never let people to come in your room. And you can't talk on video chat, because we have no electricity." she explained quickly. Jade blinked shocked a few times, then brought her strong coldness back and answered that way.

"Well, I could ask the same thing with you and Beck."

"Why do you think... I mean... Okay I can't get out of this. I'm here because it was the nearest place to us when the storm hit.

"Yeah, of course..." she replied sarcastically. "OK, I'm not gonna waste my time with talking with you."

Tori was about to say at least a short „bye" to Jade, but after she said what she wanted she immediately hung up. She looked at her phone, which's screen slowly got darker, then completely black, and they could see nothing again. In the awkward silence, they could hear that the storm was about to get calmer, the thunders and lightnings hit more rarely than before and the pouring rain was more quiet. After a long break, she finally sighed looking up at him.

"It was Jade." she told him like it wasn't obvious.

"I thought. What now? It's only 11 PM." he asked checking his phone's clock.

"I don't know, but if the storm finally stops, I think I'll go home." she sighed again looking down at her feet, for no reason, since no one could see what did she do.

"In the middle of the night? When the storm completely stops it will be at least 1 AM." he warned her, looking out in the little window. Her stare followed his, and as she saw the sight outside she had to agree.

"But how would it look like if I stay here in the whole night?" she asked looking up again into his eyes.

"I think it wouldn't be weird if you mean this." he answered her next question before she could ask, what shocked her. She guessed they knew eachother very well, but she never expected that he could read her mind like this.

"Are you sure? Because girls don't often sleep at their best friend's house..." she stuttered. He shook his head chuckling because of her all crazy, incoherent talking, then placed a hand on her thigh.

"Okay, if you really don't want to stay here I can take you home. But I think you can survive a night here." he told her finally. She bite her lower lip as she thought about it, but he figured out and answered her next question again. "Nothing will happen, like... I mean, you know, between us. We are best friends, aren't we?"

She closed her eyes and nodded slightly. She had to admit to herself that she was in love with him. She had a little crush on him from her first day in Hollywood Arts, and it grew stronger, bigger, and she had a feeling that it wasn't a crush anymore. It was love from her side, but she could never tell what did he feel. Then, after a short while she sighed and opened her eyes. "Yes, yes we are."

– – –

The weekend went so slow, all of them had to admit that there was something wrong – even Robbie and Cat, who didn't even know about the whole trouble between André and his dad. Jade and Beck spent a lots of time with studying their lines in the play, and for some hours, they had to do it together, what made both of them feel embarrassed. She tried to be more cold then she often was, but it only made the practicing harder and both of them annoyed, too.

"See, Jade, can you be a bit nicer?" he asked when she yelled at him because he said a line wrong. She frowned as she sat down again in one of the armchairs in her room.

"Why shall I be?" she asked back finally. He shook his head in disbelief and sat down, too. They both knew that a long, deep conversation will come, they just didn't want to admit it. They broke up a short time ago and neither of them was okay with the situatuion that they have to spend time together for the play, instead of having fun with the others.

"Because we are trying to do that scene for like hours now, but if I make a little mistake you already scream in my face." he told her leaning against the backrest of his seat. Jade immediately denied by a loud hiss and a shocked face.

"Sorry, Mr. Perfect that I want this play to be good, without mistakes which can ruin everything!" she replied furiously. Beck laughed hysterically at his „nickname" given by Jade, who now smiled at him with her usual vicious smile.

"I don't even know why are exactly you and me in the play!" he said, looking away with a disappointed face.

"Oh, I do know! This is because of that stupid girl, Vega, who doesn't want to take my role!" Jade hissed, desperately searching for a scissor on the table beside her armchair.

"Can you don't blame Tori? It's really not her fault! She just knows that you always wanted to be a main characther, and she's letting you be one!" he looked back at her with burning anger in his eyes, what frightened Jade for a second, but she immediately got back her cold and mean personality and replied as sarcastically as she always did.

"Yeah and it was an accident that she's letting me be a main characther with you right after we broke up, what she obviously knows!" she smiled widely in embarrassment as she ran a hand through her black hair.

"Stop it! Just... just forget this all, okay? Let's go back and work on this scene or we will never finish it." he groaned, getting ready to stand up again but she yelled at him loudly.

"Wait!"

"Why?" he asked desperately looking into her cold blue eyes, which were filled with emotions: he could see anger, sadness, happiness and even disappointment, but what mostly was in them was seriousness. At the sight of her expressions he sighed and calmed down, apologizing for being so intense.

"We have to talk... About... something important." she whispered looking down at her feet, what was treading on the floor.

"And what is it?" he asked in the same quiet and serious tone, watching Jade to try to get her reactions to everything he said.

"It's about... I don't know how to tell." she said in a shaking voice as she shook her head , and the second time in his life he saw her desperate and feeling lost. His cold and tough expressions immediately gone away as a teardrop flowed down on her pale cheek and dropping down to her lap from her chin.

"J-Just tell me." he stuttered leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and leaving his arms formating an X in front of him. She looked up back at him wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"About our relationship." she told him dryly but softly at the same time, looking straight into his warm brown eyes which were filled with surprise at that moment.

"See, I... I'm really sorry because I was such a jerk and-" he started, but he was cut off by Jade.

"No, I didn't want to blame you. I just want to make things a bit... clearer." she said clearing her throat, because she had a creepy, cracking voice because of the crying.

"Oh... And... What do you want to make clearer?" he asked moving in every second. He felt so uncomfortable anyways at Jade's, even when they were talking about things like this.

"Everything. I mean, not from the beginning, just the things that had happened recently. At first, I'm sorry because I didn't believe you when you said you were with some kinsfolk. At second, I'm sorry because I was so mean to you like everytime and I never listened to you, your problems, when you wanted to tell me something, and because sometimes I was a bit selfish. At third, I'm sorry because I thought you were with Vega and I blamed her for everything when she had nothing to do with it and I knew what did she mean for you. And at fourth, I would be happy to see you moving on." she explained, finally smilling. At first he thought it was a fake smile, but when she finished her explanations and she still was smilling, he could believe she really meant what she said and it made him completely relieved at one side, and sad at the another side.

"What do you mean by moving on?" he asked again, giving her a confused look.

"To do something with Vega. I see something's going on between you two, you just don't want to admit it." she shrugged, finally throwing away all the sadness, and as he saw, she started to bring back her original coldness. But those 5 minutes were enough for him to see that she has a kind side, too, just she doesn't often show it. And he had a feeling why: because inside, she was weak like everybody, and she didn't want the people to know it and see her like she was now in front of Beck, because then, they would make fun of her.

"Wouldn't you mind that? If... If I „move on"..." he was stuttering again because of the shock of everything. Jade laughed slightly at this as she looked at him.

"No. Not at all. I think I already moved on, too." she told him quietly, blushing a bit. He blinked a few times to understand everything, then replied.

"That's... great. That guy must be awesome." he smiled at her, what made her chuckle again.

"You are talking about your best friend."

"A-André? Are you dating André?" he asked more surprised.

"Is it wrong?" she asked back a bit sadly again.

"No! I was only surprised. Wow... I've never been thinking about you two dating..." he started as he sank into his thoughts and imaginations of his best friend and his ex-girlfriend together.

"Actually, we aren't dating." she told him softly, what dragged him back to reality.

"Then what do you mean by you moved on with him?" he asked confusedly.

"I think I have a crush on him. But nothing more... Hopefully yet."

"Well, anyways, good luck! As I imagined, you two would make the best couple." he smiled at her encouraging.

They both felt it was the beginning of something new. Something, that they never ever tried before. Something, that would bring a new light into their lives. Something, that made them sitting in Jade's room as friends, not as enemies or as a couple as before – just as friends, who could tell everything to eachother. It was something that changed both of their lives and they both felt it was different, but the good kind of different.

– – –

"No, oranges are better than lemons!" Tori yelled, laughing hardly on the thing that they were arguing about.

"Why? Lemons are a way more better! They are the best." replied Beck pretending seriousness, but inside, he was laughing like crazy.

"Then, Mr. Oliver, why do you think lemons are better?" she asked as she tilted up her head, giving him an overacted egoistic face.

"Because you can't make lemonade from oranges." he shrugged.

"I'm sure I can!" she said stopping at the place where she was at the moment. Beck turned back to her and walked dangerously close to her, leaning forward, so their noses almost met.

"Wanna make a bet, Ms. Vega?" he asked playfully, with a mocking smile spreading across his face. Her heart started beating faster as he continued leaning closer, but she got the mood and the same expression immediately came to her face, too.

"Sure, Mr. Oliver. What is it?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"If you win and make lemonade from some oranges, you can ask me anything you want." he told her thinking about the possibilities.

"And if you win?" she asked again getting a bit worried about what would he say.

"Vice versa, then I can ask you anything." he pointed out. She was okay with it, since she was sure she could make some orange-ade, and a request randomly came up to her mind, but asking him to try to make that drink, too, was a kinda ridiculous idea.

"Okay. Today, after school. Orange-ade vs. Lemonade." she said playfully smirking. He didn't reply in words, just smirked back at her, until she stepped backwards and continued walking to the classroom with the same grin on her face. He stood there with a fascinated expression as he watched her walking towards the classroom, then disappearing behind the wall.

"Beautiful, right?" asked Sinjin suddenly appearing behind his back, what scared him for a moment, then he simply nodded. "I'm wondering why doesn't she love me."

"I think it only she can know." he mumbled and checked his phone's clock, then walked after Tori to the classroom. A few minutes later Sikowitz came, too, and after he threw down his bag and jumped up on the stage in the room he clapped twice to get the class' attention.

"Okay, in the first 10 minutes we're gonna try the last scene to our play, then we will make an alphabetical improv." he narrated his plans to the class, which simply shrugged or nodded. All the characthers went up on stage, too, with their scripts, but soon when they found out that only Jade and Beck have lines, they sat back on their chairs and wacthed them excitedly.

"Wait, before we start can I ask something?" asked Jade turning to Sikowitz.

"Of course." he nodded crossing his arms on his chest listening to Jade.

"Okay. So, since Tori is my understudy, and André is Beck's, if I get sick or something, will Tori play with Beck or with André?" she asked quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed. Tori immediately looked up at her, wondering why did she ask it.

"If Beck gets sick, too, she will play with André." Sikowitz andswered shrugging.

"So if he doesn't, Tori will play with him?" she asked again, getting a bit impatient. Sikowitz simply nodded, and took his coconut out from his bag.

"Now, try that _kiss scene_ finally and start the class, I have important things for today." he clapped his hands together once and walked behind the students to sit down on his usual „watching seat".

**Okay I know this was a way more shorter than the previous chapter, but I could do the end interesting only in this way after the happenings ._. And I know that this chapter wasn't that interesting (maybe even a bit boring), too; but please, write a review, you know that makes me happy :3 And if I made some mistakes (grammar, language or misspelling) again, I'm sorry x_x**


	4. Last Days

**Heey my dear Rainbows! :) Since October 23 is a national event in my country (commemoration of the revolution in 1956), and it's on Tuesday this year, we got Monday to spend at home, too (even though then we have to go to work/school on the next Saturday ._.), so I have 4 whole days free, what I used to write the next chapter :D So, hope you'll like it, and I promise in the next chapter they will be at Italy finally, okay? :) (I still don't own Victorious)**

"What?!" Jade screamed totally shocked, same as Beck, but he was a bit quieter and he stayed speechless, watching the happenings.

"Dear Jade and Beck. I think you two haven't read the whole script, because you can clearly see it on the last page." Sikowitz told them calmly, holding up his book and showing the last lines. They were simply shocked, but after the teacher clapped again, giving the sign to start they had to stop looking wide eyed desperately and start the scene.

"Okay so... from the „last scene – I repeat, last!" part, right?" Beck asked quickly reading the first lines in the script.

"I thought I deleted that sentence." Sikowitz hissed quietly looking down at his feet, then nodded. "Yeah."

The scene didn't seem too hard to do, but at the end they both started feeling uncomfortable, what made the whole ending turn out weird. Sikowitz placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head continuously, showing his tiredness. The students were totally neutral, they talked quietly, played on their phones and listened to music, the only ones – except from Beck and Jade – who cared about the scene were Tori and André. They both sat next to Cat, who felt a bit embarrassed between the two being all freaky, watching nervously and trying to seem like there were normal, but it was hard, since both of their crushes were about kiss eachother, and do it more times, because it was in the play.

"Robbie, help me!" Cat whispered strecthing her arms out in front of Tori to touch Robbie's hands, but she slapped them. "Ow! Why did you do this?"

"Because I couldn't see because of your arms!" she replied nervously, playing with her hair and quietly drum on the floor with the little heels of her boots.

"I wanna get out of here." Cat murmured leaning backwards and crossing her arms offended.

"Come on, we don't have that much time!" Sikowitz yelled at Jade and Beck who were stuttering the whole time and froze two lines before the kiss. They both hissed loudly at that moment, then looked back at eachother and said their final lines. That was the moment when Tori grabbed Cat's hand desperately and squeezed it hardly, feeling like a nut-cracker, what made Cat release a small gasp.

"Torii!" she hissed in pain, trying to get her hand out of her grasp, but it seemed so hard, since Tori was all freaked out.

"What?" she asked nervously, taking breaths in every second.

"You are squeezeing my hand too tightly..." she whispered, grabbing Tori's wrist and slowly pulling it off of hers.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Cat. I'm just too nervous." she shook her head and pulled her hand back, then threw both of them on her lap.

"I see." she murmured and rubbed her hand, what was a bit red.

During their conversation – or fight, whatever you call it –, Beck and Jade somehow already did the scene, so Tori started feeling a bit calmer after they both left the stage, and Beck sat down on the chair next to her, making Robbie to slide away, what was hard, since he didn't want to leave Cat, so they ended up with Cat and Tori changing seats, so everyone could sit beside they wanted to.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit freaked out before." he asked as he put his right leg on his left knee and moved his stare from Sikowitz to her.

"Yeah, sure." she said neutrally and glanced over at Beck. As soon as she found out he was staring at her, her heart pounded once a lot harder, and a nervous but warm feeling filled her body, what made her shudder slightly for a second. Then she forced a smile and looked back down at her hands on her lap, but seeing them lying there alone caused her feel unintentionally like she was alone and needed _someone_'s company. He might have figured this out, because after a moment he took her hand and started playing with her fingers. She shuddered at his touch, and immediately started feeling better, but Sikowitz continued talking, so she couldn't enjoy the moment for so long.

– – –

Soon as they reached the weekend, when they were about to go on the trip, all of them who knew about André's problem – which just grew bigger and worse with the time – started feeling like they had to tell Sikowitz about this, and of course, Cat and Robbie, who still didn't know. So they decided to go to the Blackbox Theatre before the others came, and tell their teacher and friends the story, but somehow, they lost eachother and a while later they found Cat hiding behind a tree.

"Cat?! What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked furiously when they found her. Tori helped her standing up, then she dusted her clothes and turned to Jade.

"I don't know, someone had been stalking me so I had to hide somewhere but I couldn't find my invisible coat so I came here." she explained walking slowly with the others back into the school building. Even though they were used to Cat's random and weird thoughts, they all were a bit shocked at the invisible coat story, but they didn't show it, just continued walking.

"I have a feeling it was Sinjin." André said when he saw a person who looked like Sinjin running to the Blackbox Theatre.

"Yeah, perhaps." Robbie nodded. "Can we stop for a minute? I need to find my ointment in my locker." he asked, what made all of them blink at him wide eyed.

"Your... ointment?" Jade repeated shocked.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked again, but after he got no answer, he mumbled something like nevermind and continued walking again.

"I'm a bit afraid to tell them this. I mean, that André can't come..." Tori told Beck as they walked together behind the others, so close to eachother – if someone saw them from further, they would think they held hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they can deal with it. And anyways, you know we made plans which we can use. Even if they would cause more troubles when we get home..." he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Tori nodded slightly as she bite her lower lip and looked down, watching the floor under her feet.

"Really. But I hope everything will be okay, I just hate this situation" she replied, and even though she meant with the situation that André's parents were mean and didn't let their son go to the class trip, Beck awkwardly took a step away from her.

"Same." he said shortly, and this was the last thing that they said before they arrived in the Blackbox Theatre.

"Oh, hey, children, hi!" Sikowitz greeted them in a silly mode, then quickly took a sip from his coconut milk. "You came early."

"Yeah..." Tori mumbled looking down and fidgeting with her fingers edgily, even though she wasn't the one who had to tell their teacher something important, what they hide for a long while and then trying to tell in the last moment like it was nothing. Cat seemed worried and confused, same as Robbie, who nervously looked over all of the members of the four-membered group of his friends.

"Uhh... well, we have to tell you something." said André taking a step forward. Sikowitz raised an eyebrow and shot him an expression saying „go ahead", so after André licked his lips he started explaining. "About the class trip. I asked my parents and they started talking about how young I am and how dangerous is this and... well, I'm not gonna talk pell-mell, just point it out uprightly. I can't come."

An awkward, strained silence fell on them, everybody was staring at eachother apologizing or surprised, but Robbie took it very well, unexpectedly. Most of them thought he will start crying, freak out or even pee in his pants, but he was just a mixture of sadness and shock, filled with a bit of seriousness. The exact opposite of Cat, who immediately broke up in tears and started sobbing hardly. While he descended on his knees beside the chair what was Cat sitting on to comfort her, the others were still talking with Sikowitz.

"But I say you _have_ to come." Sikowitz said quickly, trying to make a dry voice but he still was Sikowitz, the funny, kind teacher, who couldn't help but was always nice.

"Then please talk with my parents 'cause they said I'm too young." he replied as he started feeling a bit angry because Sikowitz just couldn't understand the concernment of this all.

"Sure." he nodded as a suspiciously huge smile spreaded across his face, making him look like a clown without the colorful make-up.

"S-Sure?" André asked surprisedly as he slightly strecthed out his arms, confirming how confused was he. "But they have never talked to you..."

"I'm your teacher, I have the right to talk to them. Now, give me their number and let me call 'em." he narrated, and dug his free hand into his pants' pocket to find a notebook and a pen. When he found it, he handed them to André, who wrote down her mother's phone's number still uncomprehendingly.

– – –

"Okay, this is the prolusion, children! Next time we will play it live straight in Italy!" Sikowitz yelled at his class in the Blackbox Theatre, what was noisy and cheerful as always. Cat made a deal with André's situation, and even though Sikowitz talked with his parents about it and they let their son to go to Europe, it still felt a bit uncomfortable for all of them. Jade was always around André to support him if he had a fight with his family – what happened frequently before they left LA –, Cat and Robbie spent most of their time at a cinema watching kid movies, and Beck and Tori... they remained as friends, like they were before, even though the fact that the others were busy with eachother left them alone every day.

Once, they were at his RV watching a film, but it was kinda boring and just simply terrible, so at the end they both were lying on the floor, their heads tipped backwards on the bed, and both of them were asleep. On another day, they went to a pizza bar, but the cashier was gossiping quite too much, so after a half an hour standing in the – already long – line of hungry and then angry people they rather left the place as quick as they could. And on the third day – which was clearly the worst – they decided to go to Tori's and just hang out, watching comedies, drinking pink lemonade and maybe trying to write a song, but the evening ended up with Trina's unexpected arriving, and a short while after she found out Beck was there, too, she started talking about her problems to him. Tori tried to tell her to shut up and go away, but she always yelled at her, so she felt kinda left out, what made her continue watching the movie. After that, Trina immediately became victorious because she could chase away her sister, so she started telling her boring and long story to Beck again, who almost fell asleep.

To Sikowitz's dictate all the characthers went on stage and stood up in their positions to start. A minute later all the lights turned off, and André and a few more musicians started to play a slow, maybe a bit depressed song. After a short while two blanch reflectors illuminated the two sides of the stage, following Beck and Jade, who started to walk out behind the curtains slowly, looking down. As soon as they reached eachother, Jade looked up at Beck, and when the music stopped, they started telling their lines.

"Very nice day, right?" she asked, smilling and throwing her hair on her left side behind her shoulder with a quick move.

"It could be, but it isn't." he sighed, looking down again.

"Why?" she asked again, a bit too loudly, in disbelief. "The sky is clear, beautiful blue, the sun is shining, there are a lots of birds singing... What else do you want?" her voice became soft and gentle at the question, and she started to find his stare with hers.

"Happiness." he murmured, tilting up his head and looking straight into her cold blue eyes, slowly leaning a bit closer to enhance the drama. Her lower lip dropped a bit, as she shot him an apologizing and sad face.

"I know how much you miss Donatella. But please, understand that we can do nothing to bring her back to life again. She saved _your_ life!" she started explaining to him, trying to convince him about Donatella's purity and benevolence.

"I know. And I still owe her a lots for this doing, but now, I can't thank her. I can't tell her how much I loved her, I can't hug her anymore, I can't watch the sun going down with her in the evening, I can't see her at my door every morning... You don't know what did she mean for me. She was my everything." he told her dryly, holding back his tears. Tori and André stood behind the curtains watching them, and they had to admit that Beck and Jade did very well together in the play.

Their play took its place a week after the first worldwar in a little, Italian town, where the foreign soldiers made a huge ravage, and killed Fabrizio's (Beck) fiancée, Donatella, too. He had a tough time after her death, and only his old friend, Gemma (Jade) could help him. He even chased away his sister, Lucilla (Cat), who made secret plans behind his back with her cousins to make him happy again, and at the end of all of the action, drama and romance, Fabrizio and Gemma found out they fell in love because of the long time they spent together to cheer eachother up. Gemma also had a dark past, she had been in a not-very-friendly sect, what made her cold – it made her a gothic, mysterious lady, too – and mean, and she could open up only to Fabrizio, who helped her getting out from the sect, what wanted her to stay, and they even threatened her. The action line of the play was that, the sect chased her and tried to kill her after she left them. In total, the class thought it was a brilliantly shocking and touching play, and they were sure Sikowitz's enemy couldn't get above them.

– – –

"Trina! Have you seen my hair drier?" Tori yelled out from her room, what was a complete mess. Her clothes and personal things were thrown around her as she tried to pack her things up for the next two weeks on their class trip.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." she said as she opened her sister's room and plugged her head in.

"But why?" she asked turning Trina. "Don't you have your own?"

"I do, but my mom stole it!" she said offended and steppend into her room looking around. "Wow, looks like you imitated that war from your play!"

"So funny..." she murmured sarcastically and threw a blanket to the bottom of her suitcase. "Can you give me it back?"

"Why do you need it? Didn't you think that _I_ can need it, too?" Trina asked selfishly as she crossed her arms on her chest and leaned against the wall.

"Trina, I'm going on a two weeks trip! I need it more than you!" she answered loudly and opened her wardrobe, starting to pull her clothes off from their hangers.

"Oh wait, isn't it my dress?" she squeaked and ran to her sister taking the purple, simple cut, V-neck dress from her hands.

"It's mine, I bought it a week ago, so stop suspecting! And back to the topic, can you please bring me back _my_ hair drier?" she hissed nervously and ripped her dress out from Trina's hands, then folded it and put in her suitcase.

"Sure-sure. A minute." she groaned reluctantly and left Tori's room. A few seconds later she collapsed on her bed sighing as she closed her eyes tiredly. It was Friday evening. Just a bit more than 12 hours and she will be on a plane heading to Italy, what was completely unbelieveable for her.

**Uhh, it took a week to update again, and the chapter is so short again T-T I'm so, so, so sorry, but I wrote as much as I could, but I caught some kind of flu, so... Ehh, it's just... I don't know, it was a 'filling' chapter before the real action starts – you will get a lots of that in Italy, I promise –, you know what I mean. BUT, now you know what is the play about, and got some fluff from Trina, too xD What do you think? Please review, that makes me happy (-cough- and healthier -cough-) :) Okay I'm not gonna start joking and stuff, see you at the next chapter! :D P.S: sorry if I made any mistakes again... you know the reasons.**


End file.
